User talk:Monster Masher
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations =User blog:Monster Masher/LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!= Barroth and Uragaan in next fight will be nice too... BurnZ 13:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC You can hide the comments in your blog and it will leave quite a bit of room. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey is it alright if i borrow the Sepcial conditions for my next match? Thanks in advance. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 15:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a really intense battle that will get a bunch of people to think more other than just putting stupid answers or comments. What if Akura Vashimu and Shogun Ceanataur were to have a death match in the caves of the swamp and some other special condition that you can think of. I personally think it will be an insanely close battle and since you already have loads of people like me who love your LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! blog, instead of me just posting it, you'll actually get votes. Please consider putting this match on your blog next. Kyleisskater29 00:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Kyleisskater29 : The only problem I see with throwing in MHFO monsters is that only a couple people involved with the wiki have ever fought these monsters. I have fought akura vashimu and it would kick the crap out of a normal shogun hands down simply because of its enhanced moveset and unique abilities. Perhaps the speed and rage of a terra would be a bit more fair. -Kyoken∴T/ 07:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : : HI!!! Fan Art If you post fan art image, please credit the creators. Bobofango 04:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, Im not sure who the creator is though :\... Monster Masher You should have asked me before using them. Also there is a Fan art place they could have been placed into insted of the monster pages. Thekingkiller White Fatalis '''hello im Phantom mirage 70, could you pls. help me in unlocking White Fatalis.' THNX a lot. and another thing please hover ur mouse in the picture. thanks :D Phantom mirage 70 08:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure why you've asked me... Well to Unlock HR6 White Fatalis first of all you must kill both Black and Crimson Fatalis, then you must kill at least five of every Elder Dragon (Including Fatalis, I think), I did it a while ago so I might have left something out... What about your FanFic? Hey, Hummel here, just wanted to ask if you are ever going to continue your fanfic, as it was pretty promising for a good story. Btw, mine got alot bigger till now, so if you are interested, just visit my blog Tha Hummel greets-HummelHunter 11:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Um... OK, you were asking how old i am at my blog"I'll ask you something..."....... well i am still......... young. I'm still 12 yrs old Your right When your right your right, but to me it looks not like a sand blast but a wind tunnel. Ether sucking in like the Yama tsukami or blowing out like the Akantor. Thekingkiller 14:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah go ahead. its just that new info about these monsters has to be proven cause we can't aprove all the things that some people say. As long as theres proof like you have shown, post what ever you like. Thekingkiller 14:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) After a discussion I have been informed that stun is the same as paralysis and I was refering from bad/improper infomation from the weapon mechanics page, this info has been change to prevent this from happening again. I apoligize for calling you a dumb arse, and feel free to re-insert those categories. Thekingkiller 14:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Although every single monster can inflict it. So it's kinda pointless adding it. :/ Imo that is. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Read the update, good work :good work, Masher, nice contiune, i left the rest in the comment on the blog. : : :D-HummelHunter 10:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Banning I apologise for the recent spate of confusion there seems to be over this, and maybe my bannings were rather harsh. Basically, a couple of Categories here and there is OK, but when a person does nothing but add categories to a ton of pages, it clogs up the Recent Changes page, which is basically what's used to keep track of edits, especially vandal ones. Hence my irritation. Sorry again for the confusion. Lord Loss 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok but why? Don't ban me for this question ok? XD NargaKiller 14:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Monster Masher. Damn, i've got to do only 3 edits for earn the 50 edits badge.... Ok thank you again! NargaKiller 14:15, October 22, 2010 (UTC) "Admins use the Recent Activity Page to watch out for Vandalism", recent activity? We just use the Recent Changes to see whatever is going on in this place. Something I ASSUME everyone does. >.> And we know what to look out for... tiny edits, edits by anons, etc. And of course edits from people we know are idiots. ^^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi sir im new here im totally a fan of yours please give me a guide for basarios it would surely help and where did you get those cute monster your 1# fan rookie hunter Don't add monster icons to the photo galleries, they are already on the main page. Portable 3rd Monster Images Hey there. I was just wondering whereabouts you got the various recent images showing various Portable 3rd monsters being beaten with various weapons. (Nargacuga Got Bow'D, Barroth Got Gunlance'd, etc) (http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&until=20101022145700). They're very interesting and I was wondering if there were any more. Lord Loss 17:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) An image you uploaded. Hello there. Forgive me if this is in a wrong format or place it's been posted. I just made an account to ask you a question. I was browsing around here on the Wiki a while ago, and came across a Chameleos image that was uploaded by you. It's a close up of where Chameleos is facing the viewer and. It's a small image, but I was wondering where you had obtained it from. GhostToast 17:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC)GhostToast Re:About the Pic... I just found it funny, because I actually was the one to take that image in-game, and also cropped it from the original image. That same image you posted is actually from my Steam Page as my icon, haha. Anyway, if you like the whole complete image, I could send it your way if you like to use instead. I personally like it, since it's in a good pose for Chameleos for people to see. GhostToast 06:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Monster Masher Sure I would like to hunt with you. I can't over the next few days because I have a project that is due in two days, and I havn't done much of it. I play on most weekdays and weekends. Weekdays from about 4:00pm to about 7:00pm. weekends most of the day. By the way I have started a new clan. you meet the requirments so if you would like to join, I have made a blog called New Clan. You can acsess it through my profile in the blogs section. We have 3 members (including me) and need more. Uber. 06:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Mario Hunter That Mario Hunter thing is F****** awesome!! Re: Why? EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That picture u made is epic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u need to put it on the clan blogs now!!!!!! Uber. 00:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Pictures Is the second one a Yama Tsukami-Fatalis hunter hello i love playing monster hunter too i want to add u as a friend on monster hunter tri. p.s what is ur name and id. name on monster hunter tri. i'll be on this weekend.